


coconut & vanilla

by scarsandstars



Series: S/H/K domestic smut [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Domestic, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, mild choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarsandstars/pseuds/scarsandstars
Summary: “Guys, I’m dying,” Hunk exhales, shifting a little on his seat. “I mean it, like, I’m literally--”“Hunk,” Keith stops him, with that same soft tone. “Why don’t you go take a cold shower?”“I don’t think cold showers actually help,” Hunk muses.Shiro shrugs. “It doesn’t hurt to try. I feel like taking one myself, honestly.” He swears he can see Keith’s ears perk up the moment he says this, and it’s only then that he realizes the implication of his words.





	coconut & vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is just porn. i've never had an ac OR had sex in a bathtub so just imagine they basically have a small pool in their bathroom. beware the tags. beware the amab language i always use. have fun!

“It’s just too friggin hot, Keith!” Hunk complains as he lies languidly on their couch, the fan directed straight at his face and at his suffering, sweaty, shirtless being. 

Standing next to him, Shiro is holding a damp towel against his forehead. Shiro can be a very patient person. Shiro can also, under certain circumstances--or with certain people, like that dude he rants about all the time called Slav--lose his temper easily if the right (or, well, wrong) buttons are pushed. But, as Keith finds, the combination of gross, sticky heat and a broken AC kind of make both his patience and rare outbursts short-circuit, which results in him just groaning and frowning and not really knowing what to say or do with himself. 

And then there’s Hunk. 

“There was a _note_ on the board, Keith!” he complains, pointing at the small, cute, ridiculously-easy-to-miss blackboard that Hunk hung behind the door. “‘Keith: Buy AC filters before Tuesday’ was what it said. You walk in and out of the apartment like twenty million times a week, _how_ did you miss it.”

“I think twenty million is an exaggeration, to be fair,” Shiro interjects, but is met with a frankly hilarious and also kind of adorable frown/pout combo from Hunk, who then tells him to zip it. Shiro raises his hand in surrender. 

“Listen, you have like… your… you know, your-your handwriting is like, tiny chicken scratch” Keith stammers, utterly failing at bullshitting his way through an excuse. “It’s fucking. Tiny and unreadable and easy to miss, okay? It looks like doctor’s notes written in a dark basement or something. By a doctor who was high.” 

Hunk crosses his arms and waits for him to continue. Which, regretfully, he does.

“Besides it’s not my fault they ran out of them at WalMart! And Shiro misses your notes all the time, too, because he can’t figure them out either,” he says, pointing an accusing finger. 

“Dude,” is all Shiro can say with a deep tone of betrayal in his tone. 

“You know if you can’t read my handwriting on the board you can just _call_ me to ask about it, right? Or even _text me_ since we’re not living in a shitty mid 90’s sitcom right now?” Hunk says, and he’s actually calm, but this is Keith he is talking to. 

So Keith’s face immediately goes a little redder, and he closes and opens his mouth indignantly and there’s a raspy groan coming out of him that makes Shiro think of a feral cat he rescued once as a teenager. 

“Guys,” Shiro says before smoke comes out of Keith’s ears. 

“I already said I was sorry!” Keith almost yells. 

“Guys…” Shiro says again. 

“I know you did. I’m still sweating my balls off,” Hunk replies, all uppity and so unlike him it makes Shiro groan before even Keith can do it. 

“Guys, come on, they’ll deliver the damn filters tomorrow, Keith will change them, it’s just _one day_ and we have a fan right here, can we stop acting like somebody died?” he says, and stares at the two of them crossing their arms and pouting and looking deliberately away from each other. It’s kind of cute, actually, so he doesn’t stop himself from smiling. “Come on, guys. Hug it out,” he says, his voice more relaxed and much softer, making a gesture with his arm as if that could lure them close together. “Hug it out. Go, go.”

“I’m sorry,” Keith says first, but not before subtly rolling his eyes (which Shiro will give him shit for at some other time, naturally) and turns to look at Hunk with his frown softening. 

“Ugh, I’m sorry, too,” Hunk says, his face instantly going from irritation to defeat, and he throws his head back and stretches his arms across the back of the couch. “I am, this heat just makes me miserable. Sorry I yelled at you.”

“It’s fine,” Keith mumbles, but his face is soft. 

Shiro sits next to Hunk, hoping at least the cooling air from the fan can help him out a little bit because his brain feels like it’s about to melt out his ears. He stretches his arm towards Keith. “Hug it out,” he insists, and again, Keith rolls his eyes but walks over to the couch and sits on Hunk’s other side, unceremoniously wrapping an arm around Hunk’s shoulders as if to say “I do wanna hug it out, but since you told me to, I will not do it fully.” Shiro is okay with that. 

“Guys, I’m dying,” Hunk exhales, shifting a little on his seat. “I mean it, like, I’m literally--”

“Hunk,” Keith stops him, with that same soft tone. “Why don’t you go take a cold shower?”

“I don’t think cold showers actually help,” Hunk muses. 

Shiro shrugs. “It doesn’t hurt to try. I feel like taking one myself, honestly.” He swears he can see Keith’s ears perk up the moment he says this, and it’s only then that he realizes the implication of his words. He’s too hot to process anything quickly, he can’t be blamed for it. 

“You should definitely give it a try,” Keith says, and Hunk looks at him with a vaguely concealed smirk. 

“Right,” Hunk says, tentatively. 

“I mean, we’re all miserable here,” Shiro offers, calmly and rationally like he was negotiating something in a business meeting. 

“You’re both terrible and you’re both dorks. Let’s go,” Hunk says, laughing at their failed attempt to be subtle or seductive, and he stands up to walk towards the bathroom. 

He doesn’t stop to turn and see if they’re following after him, because he knows they are, so he opens the shower curtain and quickly takes off his shorts and underwear, steps inside the bathtub and finally turns around to find the two of them there with eyes wide open like they were caught with their hands inside the cookie jar. 

“Dweebs,” he laughs again, and turns on the faucet.

“A bath isn’t a cold shower,” Shiro says all smug, taking off his shirt. 

“I’m not gonna be standing up through this,” Hunk replies, heat already pooling up in his lower belly at the sight of the two of them taking off their clothes. Having sex with his two boyfriends wasn’t really how he thought this hellish day would go, but he would be a fool to complain. He sits down inside the bathtub, thanks all gods he can think of that they’re lucky enough to have a tub this wide, and waits for them to come to him. 

Keith goes first. He unties his messy ponytail and steps inside carefully, holding Hunk’s hand when he offers it to help him steady himself. Since he’s stepped closer already, Shiro can see Keith almost immediately drop to his knees straddling Hunk’s thigh, still holding his hand and resting his free one on Hunk’s chest. Hunk’s other arm is languidly resting behind him; he doesn’t have to move or even say anything for Keith to lean in and kiss him, and it makes Shiro’s cock twitch in his underwear. He stays put for a moment, watching Keith opening his mouth pliant and eager to receive Hunk’s tongue. 

“I’m so glad we’re all getting along again,” Shiro says, his voice low and just a little rough. 

Hunk beckons him with the hand that isn’t currently tangled in Keith’s hair. “Get over here.”

“Yes, sir,” Shiro replies as he kicks off his underwear. 

He’s just teasing, but damn if that doesn’t send a rush of blood straight to Hunk’s dick.

Shiro maneuvers himself into the tub, sitting and kneeling and finally moving closer to Hunk. He grabs his jaw and makes him turn for a kiss, licking his lips and biting them, feeling him moan into his mouth when Keith holds the base of his dick and gives a gentle squeeze. Shiro decides to help out, palming the head of Hunk’s cock while Keith kisses his neck and thumbs at one of his nipples. Their touch makes Hunk sit back and spread his thighs a little more, letting out a quiet sound with both his hands tangled in their hair.

“Still cranky about the heat?” Shiro whispers in Hunk’s ear, thumbing the slit and feeling him take a deep breath. 

“Yeah,” Hunk sighs, “yeah I’m still a little mad at you both.”

Keith exclaims ‘Awww’ quiet but dramatically, and shifts closer to Hunk. He nibbles on his earlobe, suckles on the sweet spot behind his ear as he strokes his belly, tugging teasingly at the happy trail under his navel. “How can I make it up to you, babe?” he practically purrs in Hunk’s ear, grabbing a bottle of liquid soap from the edge of the tub. 

It smells of vanilla and coconut when he pops it open, and Hunk opens his eyes to find Keith’s when he hears it. “I can think of a few things,” he says, his breath hitching right at the end when Shiro suckles a small bruise on the side of his neck. “Geez,” Hunk says, eyes shut, breathless and hot. But not in that obnoxious way that led him here in the first place, of course. 

Keith squirts some of the soap onto Hunk’s chest, starts rubbing across his collarbones and further down, playing with his handful of chest hair. Hunk’s hand snakes around Keith’s waist underwater, he moves it down to cup his ass and pushes him forward just enough to make Keith yelp at the friction.

“Help me out here,” Shiro asks with his voice rough, holding out his palm for Keith to squirt some soap onto it. After he does, Shiro leans in to kiss him, quick and almost chaste, smiling, and brings his soapy hand down to wrap around Hunk’s cock. 

“Yeah,” Hunk sighs instantly, squeezing Keith’s ass and stroking the back of Shiro’s neck. 

Shiro strokes Hunk slowly, as if he wanted to burn every inch of Hunk’s cock into his memory through his touch; he thumbs short lines underneath the head, gives soft squeezes to the shaft, palms his balls and feels his own dick growing harder with every sound he pulls from Hunk. He’s almost methodical in the way he massages him, leaning in to nibble at his nipple and swirl his tongue around it, Hunk’s heartbeat frantic right in his ear. Shiro can also hear the sound of little waves crashing against the tub as Keith grinds on Hunk’s thigh, shameless and loud even when they’re kissing. He feels Hunk’s cock twitch in his fist and hears a soft whine escape his pretty lips. 

“Hunk,” Keith breathes, his fingers twisting into his hair and his hips moving faster, pressing down harder against his thigh. He gasps Hunk’s name again, mixed with incoherent little whines that make heat pool low in Hunk’s belly. 

“What do you want, baby?” Hunk asks just to hear it, since it is obvious by the way Keith is blushed and grinding and whining. 

“Your hands,” Keith says in that breathy voice that makes the two of them a little harder--Hunk inside Shiro’s fist and Shiro right against Hunk’s hip. 

“My hands?” Hunk teases, tilting his head to catch Keith’s lips in a kiss and giving a rough bite to his lower one right after. “I have two hands and two boyfriends, Keith, you can’t be greedy.”

Instead of chuckling, like Shiro does, Keith lets out an even whinier sound, grabbing Hunk’s wrist and pressing their mouths together. “Please, I’ll be good,” he mumbles. 

“Can’t say no to that,” Hunk answers, his voice low and rough, and brings his hand down to stroke the inside of Keith’s thigh. 

Underwater, Shiro gives Hunk’s cock a lazy stroke, and another one as he gets closer, pushing Keith’s knee further up to give himself enough room to straddle Hunk’s other thigh. It makes Hunk let out a slightly confused moan that turns into a slightly confused chuckle when he meets the smart-ass smirk on Shiro’s face. 

“Whatcha doin’ there, big guy,” Hunk teases, giving Shiro’s ass a firm squeeze and shoving him closer with an ease that almost makes Shiro moan. 

“Mm, nothin’,” Shiro answers, giving Hunk’s earlobe a soft nibble and stretching his fingers to hold Hunk’s cock in place as he rubs his own against it. 

“That ‘nothin’’ feels good, babe,” Hunk says, breathless, sinking his fingers into Shiro’s asscheek. 

Shiro starts to move, grinding his cock against Hunk’s slowly, deliciously, moaning low right into his ear. Keith braces himself on Hunk’s chest to get off his thigh and give them some extra room, thumbing at one of Hunk’s nipples and kissing his neck, biting the soft spot behind his ear as he guides Hunk’s hand towards his own hard dick. He pulls hard on Hunk’s hair and grins at the moan he lets out, caught off-guard like this. 

“Jesus,” Hunk sighs, Shiro’s cock rubbing against his with Shiro’s palm stroking the head, and then Keith parting his thighs just enough to let Hunk’s fingers inside him. “Fuck,” Hunk breathes, feeling his cock throb right against Shiro and Keith tight and hot around his fingers. 

Hunk uses his thumb to rub Keith’s dick, feeling it hard and fat under his touch, and the quiet, raspy sound Keith lets out almost makes him see stars behind his eyelids. Shiro’s mouth is kissing and biting all along his collarbones, his hair tickling his chin; Hunk brings his free hand down to wrap around Shiro’s fist, rocking his hips up against him. Keith grabs his jaw then, holding his wrist still while he fucks himself on Hunk’s fingers, and gives him a loud, bruising kiss that makes Hunk lose what little control of himself he had left--he moans loud into Keith’s mouth and tightens his grip around his and Shiro’s cocks. He can feel Shiro’s heart pounding against his chest, his skin hot and his breath fast and heavy; he can feel Keith tugging at his hair and moaning behind his ear, almost hiding his face as he shamelessly fucks himself on Hunk’s fingers, rubbing his own dick. With his eyes closed, Hunk can hear heavy breaths and quiet moans and the harsh splash of water that he’s sure will cause some kind of reaction from him for days after. As Shiro rocks harder against him, he lets go of their cocks and leaves Hunk to it, wrapping his hand around his neck, moving his thumb over the corner of Hunk’s lips to part them and kiss him, harsh and deep and filthy. Then it’s Keith’s hand on Shiro’s jaw, stealing him away from Hunk for a kiss of his own, just far enough away that Hunk can do the same to Keith just seconds after, kissing him hungry and loud. He can feel the rhythm Keith imposed and the one Shiro is losing control over; Hunk holds the nape of Keith’s neck and gives it a squeeze, hearing him panting, feeling him tighten deliciously around his fingers when he comes. 

And though he’s usually loud, this time Keith comes quietly, his thighs shaking and his grip on Shiro’s jaw tightening for a second, pulling a moan out of him. Keith shifts, just enough to trace kisses down Hunk’s chest and reach down to touch them both, his hand much smaller than Hunk’s. 

Shiro lets go of Hunk’s jaw just enough to brace himself against his chest, whispering Keith’s name in a way that makes Hunk curse under his breath. Keith understands instantly--he moves to kiss Shiro, a hand around his neck, biting and suckling and moaning when Hunk spanks his ass and grabs it. Keith moves to kiss Shiro’s neck, to bite it even though his skin is sensitive and it bruises easily, but nobody seems to mind. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Hunk hums, moving his hand faster to set the pace for Keith’s to follow. 

When Shiro comes first, he does it with a choked moan and his grip around Hunk’s neck growing just tight enough to send him over the edge. It only takes Hunk a few seconds to come, feeling his own thighs shaking and seeing explosions behind his eyelids. He mouths and gasps a string of curses as he rides out his orgasm and makes Shiro do the same, stroking their cocks to milk every last drop out of them. 

“Jesus, fuck, god,” Hunk says, absolutely breathless, his running up his boyfriends’ backs. 

Shiro slumps beside him, breathing hard and looking beautiful, blushing down to his chest, his messy hair clinging to his forehead. Keith, instead, moves to straddle Hunk’s lap and stretches back just enough to lean on the opposite side of the tub, giving the both of them a very nice visual of himself. He’s smirking in a very cat-like way that sometimes makes Hunk want to scratch him behind his ears and sometimes makes him want to spank him until he stops doing that. It’s hard to tell what he would rather do right now. 

“Hope you’re not mad still,” Keith says. 

“I mean, I’m sure we can figure something out if you are,” Shiro says, his fingers idly playing with Hunk’s hair. 

“I’m still… So mad. Like. _So_ mad,” Hunk says, reaching behind his neck to lace his fingers with Shiro’s, stroking soft, gentle lines on Keith’s thigh. “Like, at-least-two-more-rounds mad.”

“I can work with that,” Keith says, all full of himself. 

“Smart-ass,” Hunk laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! you can find me on twitter @gothshirogane


End file.
